Hera, Trouble Maker
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Hera is a second generation student at Hogwarts, this is set in future and might be some XMen Second gen crossover, please R and R flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: ah don't own Harry, any of da Weasly, cept mah little second gens, ah don't own da X-Men who will have a sorta role in dis eventually, Please R&R even if ya hate it, since dis is mah first Harry Potter fanfic, ah welcome da flames.

Tarantula toes! That boy had once again foiled my attempts. How dare he. Detention just for a few toads. They are being utterly ridiculous. So a few things were minorly scorched, I had no idea the spell would work so well since I had to substitute lizard scales for dragon ones. Locke wasn't ready to shed yet. Head Master Potter still has no idea I've managed to smuggle a miniature dragon onto the grounds. Locke is so easy to care for. He sleeps on my pillow, scares away the house elves, and can so easily take care of himself, but he loves me. I've raises him since he hatched all alone. I'm like him in that way, born and waking up alone. My mother died the moment I took my first breath. Father blamed me for many years. He stopped only when he received a promotion, the same time I was accepted into Hogwarts. I'd been a trouble maker before, but here my need for mischief has only increased. I've had more detentions than anyone else in my year. I want to beat the record, set by Fred and George Weasly back when my parents were still students at Hogwarts.

I spent most of detention helping Professor Swamp, this little snippet of a witch, who of course favors me as do many other teachers. This favoritism is one of the few reasons I'm actually glad to be at Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons. Although their uniforms are much better looking. Locke was prowling around the dormitory looking most likely for me when I returned. His little wings spread and he flew straight over to me landing on my shoulder. None of the other girls would dare rat on me. I know everything about them, all the little secrets they won't even tell their best friends. I never meant to find out, but this leverage is very useful in keeping Locke with me. I'd hate to think how we'd suffer without each other.

Potions today with the Slytherins, they always put us together. My best friend is in Slytherin along with one of the cutest boys at the school. I hate the rivalry between the houses, although it makes for some wonderful scapegoats. As usual Professor Swamp partnered us up so we wouldn't work with our friends. I was stuck with Geoff Goyle. He is denser than a flubberworm and not even nearly as good looking. I did all the work as promptly made a nice explosion.

Head Master Potter was not pleased to see me loitering around the outside of his office trying to paint the gargoyle again.

"Hera, what are you doing out here?"

"Nuttin"

"Who sent you?"

"No one."

"Hera, I'm not in the mood for your games. I've already heard from your fellow students what happened."

"Oh."

"Please, come on in." I shook my head causing my crimson hair to fly around my face. I'd seen the inside of Professor Potter's office several times. The heavy wooden desk covered with books. On both the walls were both wizard and muggle pictures. The red fabric covered chair was in front of the desk. Even it's red fabric was lighter than my hair. I sat across it, not the proper way to sit, but I'd never cared before.

"Hera, this is the second time this week you've been in my office. Why don't you tell me what happened in Professor Swamp's dungeon?"

"Thought you already knew."

"I've heard several different versions. Why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"Fine. Geoff and I were partnered up and him and Chris were too busy making hippogriff noises to pay attention to the assignment."

"Chris Crabbe?" I nodded rolling my eyes. Geoff and Chris were inseparable, just as their fathers had been from what I'd heard from my father's friends.

"Hera, did you do this on purpose?"

"What do you think?" I asked glancing at my wand, the best money could buy.

"Hera, you're one of my more promising students, but these distributions, which seem to follow you, are getting out of hand."

"Then why don't you just expel me already?" I smirked. He hadn't expelled me my first year and he wouldn't do it now.

"Hera, why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Is this just a way to get back at me?" I pulled the hem of my robe up and worked on cleaning my wand with it.

"HERA!" I looked up.

"What? Are we done here because I've got rolls of parchment to waste."

"Fine, go, but I don't want to see you in this office again unless there's an emergency"

"Yes Head Master." I smirked as I stood up and walked out of the office.

"In trouble again?" Rahne asked the moment I entered the common room.

"Duh," I stated rolling my eyes, so much like my father's everyone felt the need to comment on them.

"What'd he say?" she asked tossing Locke a piece of chocolate frog as he flew over our heads.

"Just the usual. I'd better shape up or he'll expel me."

"He wouldn't, would he? I mean he's.."

"No, he won't but he has to say he will otherwise he might lose his job," I said with a nod. I really didn't like Rahne that much, she was someone in my house to talk to. And I saw her all the time because her parents lived at my father's house. So we'd grown up together.

"Did you hear what happened with the Malfoy twins?"

"Nope, what?" I was interested now. Galactus Malfoy was defintally a reason to go to potions. He was cute with his white blond hair and those blue eyes of his made just about every girl in the school want to melt.

"From what Lilleth was telling Mortisha, they had this huge fight and Galactus told Galactia that if she liked that muggle boy so much then he no longer wanted to be her brother." I gasped. A Malfoy liking a muggle, that wasn't possible was it?

"I know! I can't wait to tell Cait, she's gonna find this so important," Rahne squealed as she ran up the stairs to the sleeping rooms. I just shook my head. Only Rahne could think this was that important. She probably had it all wrong anyway. Everyone knew the Malfoys only dated pure bloods, like me.

"Hera! Can't you keep that creature out of my stuff?" a voice yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes as I looked to see what Locke had gotten into now. "It was eating on my bed."

"Calm it Erin. He's cleaning up," I stated as Locke finished eating.

"I don't care, it shouldnt' be allowed I don't care who's daughter you are!" Erin screamed at me as I picked up Locke and walked off tickling him under his chin. Erin Finnigan had been jealous of me since first year, when I had brought Locke from home. Her cat had run away around that time, and she hated anyone who had a loving pet. I didn't blame the cat at all, Erin yelled too much, and who in their right mind would want to be named Shamrock?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you Jinxeh for ya're review, an ah'm actually changin somethang, so like ignore da response ah sent ya, please R an R peeps

Disclaimer: ah don't own Harry Potter, or Malfoy or da X-Men, or anythang else ya recognize.

I tossed my books onto my bed still fuming at Erin. I'd never let her know she had gotten to me. I wished everyone would quit commenting about my father. They had always used him agianst me. I thought about starting my homework, like I'd told Professor Potter, but soon I found something much more interesting to do.

"Hera, c'mon," Cait Weasly yelled, her twin sister Carolina standing behind her.

"What?"

"Hello, get with the program cous, Quidditch practice just started. The Slytherins are out on the pitch and Galactus looks really, really good on that new broom of his." I smiled. Of course Galactus had the newest broom aviable. His father, Draco Malfoy, was one of the richest men in London.

"Coming," I called grabbing my camera bag. Galactus always loved posing for pictures and I, along with the other Hogwarts girls were all to happy to take those pictures.

The Quidditch was already crowded when I and my twin cousins arrived. I had never been sure who the twins father was. Uncle Fred and Uncle George both claimed them. It really didn't matter to me, they were nothing like their once trouble making father. Caitlyn and Carolina are the sole heirs of Weasly Wizarding Wheezes, now with at least ten locations international. At least that's what Grandma tells me every holiday. I'm not sure if she is trying to encourage me to be more like that, or feel ashamed because I robbed my mother, her only daughter, of a chance to become something.

"Hera, Cait, Cara, over here!" Hazel Thomas yelled from the stands. Hazel is Gryffindor's keeper. We did really well last year, losing to Ravenclaw in the last round.

"Hey Hazel," Carolina said sitting next to Hazel, with Cait following suit.

"Look Dane's father sent him a broom!"

"Bring it up here Dane!" I shook my head. Dane Tolanski was in my year, but we had never really hit it off. He, like me was a second generation. His mother being Rahne Sinclair-Lupin, not to be confused with my 'friend' Rahne, who's real name is really Andromedea. She'll deny it until she dies, but it really is. She calls herself Rahne because she thinks her sister is the coolest in the world, and she just hates her name.

"What are you Gryffindors doing down here?" Jeanine Summers snarled as she walked over to us. Her green eyes flashing angrily.

"Same as you Summers. Watching the practice," I said matching her glare with my own green eyes.

"You're just here to get some new ideas on how to cheat. Did your captain put you up to this?"

"No, Apryl didn't 'put us up to' anything."

"I don't believe you Potter." Something inside me just snapped. I hated being called by my surname, hated the name itself. I had my wand in my hand before I ever realized what I was doing.

"Hera!" I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I blinked. Jeanine looked a little scared and Carolyna was holding my arm back.

"What?" I asked glancing around.

"You were about to hex Jeanine," Cait said calmly as Jeanine cast one last glance in my direction before storming off trying to catch Galactus's attention.

"What the heck did she do this time?" Dane asked still holding his broom, a Wagner Elf 73.

"She called you by your father's name didn't she?" I nodded uncurling my fingers from around my wand and putting it in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: YAY, ah have three whole reviews so far, thanx soo much, an sorry for da bit of confusion in the first chapter, alotta thangs are splained in da second, an da other chaps, well, ah thank dey are...well R an R please

Disclaimer: ah don't own any of da Weaslys, or X-Men, or anythang ya'll recognize duh.

"Hera, what did you think you were doing?" Carolyna asked as we walked back to the dorm.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Look, just because your father is the Head Master doesn't mean he won't expel you."

"He wouldn't dare," I stated. The Fat Lady glared at us, probably still remembering the time I'd tried to add several canary custards to her picture.

"Are you so sure of that Hera?" Cait asked as we entered the comman room.

"Of course." Both the twins shrugged as I flopped into one of the chairs.

"Cait, did you start your potions homework yet?"

"Not yet Rahne. Why, do you need help with yours?"

"Yeah, I don't understand this one part." I shook my head tuning them out and starting on my own homework, which was to practice with my teacup. I couldn't make it turn into a mouse, no matter how hard I tried. So far the closest I'd gotten was giving it a tail. I muttered the incantation under my breath and used the proper wand movements.

"Hera!" I looked up and burst out laughing. My spell had missed the tea cup and hit Apryl Wood's bottle of broom polish, which was now running on four little legs under the table.

"Oops," I muttered quickly turning it back.

"It's okay Hera. Just try to be more careful next time."

"Yes Apryl," I said looking at the floor wishing I could get the spell right.

"Hey, Apryl when's our practice time again?" Dane asked walking in with his broom.

"Tomorrow at seven," Apryl stated going back to polishing her broom. Dane nodded sitting down next to Rahne by the fire place.

"Hey Aunt Dromie," he said with a smile as Rahne scowled.

"You know I hate being called that."

"What? Aunt or Dromie?"

"Both."

"I'm not calling you Rahne. That's mum's name."

"Fine, just don't call me Aunt. I'm freaking twelve years old. Why my half sister got married and have kids is beyond me."

"Dromie, knock off the drama," Cait and Carolyna said in usison as they took turns hovering stuff around the comman room.

"Didn't you learn levitation last year?" Percival asked walking into the common room. His red hair laying perfectly flat as he survayed the room.

"We're just practicing," Cait muttered not looking up at our older cousin. He was the worst of all of us, at least in my opinion. He never had any fun. From what I'd heard, his father was the same way, only much worse.

"Well keep it down. There's people doing homework and studying. Exams are only five months away. " Cait glanced at me not even moving her head. Just barely I nodded in her direction. A hint of a smile played on her face as she muttered something softly and waved her wand behind her back. She then tossed something to Carolina, who then dropped the small object on the floor and kicked it towards the fire place where Lizzie was laying. She scooped up the object, looked at it, and smiled.

"Hey, Percival, lose something?" she yelled interrupting Percival's speech on how studying should be done silently.

"What?" He looked up and realized his belt buckle was gone and his robe was slightly hanging open revealing his plaid long underwear. Rahne burst out laughing which caused Percival to blush the same bright red as his underwear.

"Give that back," he yelled at Lizzie who simply smiled and didn't move.

"Give what back?" she asked innocently as she tossed the buckle towards me and Cait. However, the buckle never reached us. A pale hand grabbed it out thin air so fast almost none of us saw it.

"That's not fair Delphie," Percival howled looking more like a whiney child than the whiny fourteen year old he was.

"No one said life is fair Junior," Delphie replied cooly as she handed him the belt buckle.

"Don't call me Junior, it's Percival!"

"Sure, whatever. Look Perc, leave them alone. If they want to make noise they can, but I didn't hear much noise coming from them. Wait until you're a prefect before you start making their lives miserable."

"My father was a prefect," Percival bragged as Delphine rolled her blue eyes, her silver hair swishing behind her.

"We all know Perc. Now leave our poor little cousins alone, unless you want me to send dad an owl on you." Percival's face paled as Lizzie and I laughed.

"You..you... you wouldn't dare," Percival stuttered as Delphine just smiled.

"Don't be so sure about that cuz," she replied before walking off leaving Percival staring at her retreating back. Cait and Carolyna just shook their heads and went back to levitating their spell books.

"Hera, have you even started your homework yet?" Lizzie asked looking up at me.

"Nope, I mean besides transfiguring Apryl's polish into an almost mouse."

"You really should get it started. You know what my mom says."

"Do you have to keep telling me that? I mean, I don't want to be prefect or head of my class like she was. I just want to get out of here!" I snapped as I stood up and stalked off leaving Lizzie sitting there with her mouth hanging open.


	4. Some history an angst YAY

"Hera!" someone yelled after me, but I didn't stop. I threw myself face down on my bed. Locke curled his tail around my neck. I hated Lizzie. All the time she had to quote her mother. I hated all mothers, maybe because I didn't have one? Or maybe because I'd been blamed for my mothers death for so long. I'd heard the story of what had happened. I had been born on one of the darkest nights in Wizarding history. He Who Must Not be Named wasn't dead yet. According to the storied I'd been told as a child, my father was only one step away from destroying him completely. My mother, Ginny, was about eight months pregnant with me at the time. Dad told her to say in the house. Uncle Bill usually tells the next part because he was there. My father left to finish He Who Must Not Be Named once and for all, but something went wrong. You Know Who had set a horrible trap for my father knowing he would the only one capable of defeating him. Uncle Bill and his twin toddlers were to say with my mom in case something happened. You Know Who's trapped worked adn he captured my father. He didn't kill him out right, instead he took time to gloat. Everyone was helpless, many not knowing where He Who Must Not Be Named was. The ones that did knew they didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop my mother. Uncle Bill tried not to tell her the information the Order of the Phoenix passed him, but she found out anyway. Uncle Bill said she snuck out to save my father. This is the part I don't know. Since my mother was alone, noone knows how she managed to get to You Know Who's lair or anything before the final battle. Mom managed to free my father, but the stress of everything caused her to go into early labor with me. My father tried to help her escape, knowing niether her or the baby would be safe, but he was too late. Seeing a chance to destroy my father and everyone he loved You Know Who threw a killing curse, hitting not my father, but my mom. It hit her the exact second I was born, my birth cry was her death scream. My father then killed You Know Who and was found several hours later by Remus Lupin kneeling over my mother's dead body crying. I was laying on the floor screaming. My father hadn't touched me. Remus picked me up and held me out to my father, who only turned away. Remus looked at me then wrapped me in his cloak.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and found myself staring at the photo of my parents, back when they were both alive and happy. I sniffled reaching out and covering my mother's face with my thumb. I hated looking at her. It was like looking a distorted mirror. I had her build, her facial features, the only differences were my hair and eyes.

"Hera?" Cait's voice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Cait walked over to my and sat down at the foot of my bed, her short red hair pulled back in two tiny pigtails.

"I guess."

"Lizzie feels horrible for making you run off like that. She keeps forgetting about what happened and everything, you know how ditzy she can be." I smiled. Even though Lizzie's mother had been a prefect and like head of her class, when she had attended Hogwarts, Lizze took more after her father, who was and still is pretty average.

"Cait, Hera, c'mon we're going to be late for dinner," Carolyna called from the common room.

"You want me to bring you something Hera, or you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll come," I said pulling Locke's tail off my neck, he growled a little in protest but then went back to sleep.

"Galactus will be there," Cait whispered causing us both to burst into giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was horrible. Galactus sat next to Jeanine Summers, her little claw like hands wrapped around his arm. She smiled triumphantly when she saw me glaring at her.

"Just ignore her, Hera," Alex Jordan urged noticing my glare.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even like him. She just wants him because you do."

"I don't think so Cait," I said softly.

I went to sleep that night wishing Jeanine Summers would just dissappear from my life. Locke tried to lick all my tears, but not even he could make me feel better. Cait woke me up the next morning screaming at her cat, who from what I could hear, had brought her a dead mouse as a present. Locke's head was still nuzzled against my cheek.

"Cait? Can you keep it down?" Apryl yelled, but Cait didn't listen.

"Locke, go clean that up," I ordered sitting up and rolling my eyes. Locke cooed in agreement and flew to the floor. "Now, clean up." Locke nodded and promptly ate the mouse, licking up the bits of blood and guts.

"Caitlyn, you can shut up now," I stated as I got dressed never realizing my father was about to unleash a plot to completely destroy my life.

Normally I didn't receive much mail. Every once and awhile one of my uncles would write, but not usually, that's why I was so surprised when a small owl dropped a letter in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked packing up the letter and studying it.

"I got one too," Cait and Carolyna said in unison as we opened the letters.

"According to this Head Master Potter is having an open house, where our parents can come to Hogwarts and see what we're learning and the dorms we're living in," Carolyna read her eyes widening. "Letters have already been sent to all your parents," she finished reading. I just shrugged. The open house didn't affect me at all. I glanced at the twins, both of whom looked more than a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The idea of our father being here, seeing our classes, talking to our teachers."

"What's wrong with that? My father is always talking to my teachers about me."

"It's different, our father doesn't know what we do at school or anything else that goes on around here."

"Oh, but you don't cause any trouble."

"That's just it. Our father would want us to cause trouble. We're supposed to be living up to their name, but we're not."

"Oh," I muttered suddenly understanding. I had secrets from my father too, namely Locke and my crush on Galactus Malfoy.

"You'd better have Locke hidden when they come," Hazel said looking almost as worried as the twins.

"I know, I've got his cat carrier under my bed. He'll understand."

"When are they supposed to come."

"In a few weeks," Lizzie answered not looking at me.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," I whispered so only she could hear me. Lizzie nodded and even smiled a little, her bushy red hair hanging loose around her face.

"Hey Potter, was this stupid open house idea you father's doing?" Galactus yelled as we started walking towards our first class, charms.

"Unfortunally," I muttered.

"As if there weren't enough mudbloods and half bloods walking around," he mumbled. I nodded. If I agreed with him, maybe he would notice me.

"At least you agree with me Potter. See you in potions," he said as Jeanine walked over and drug him off.

"Did you see that Cait!" I exclaimed the moment they were out of earshot.

"What'd he say? I saw you talking, but I couldn't hear anything."

"He said he would see me in potions."

"That's not even slightly romantic. What Indigo Wagner said to Delphine was definally more romantic."

"But he noticed me. He knows who I am and it doesn't even bother me when he called me 'Potter'."

"Sounds like love to me," Delphine said walking up behind us, holding several envlopes.

"Hey Delphie."

"Grandma sent me an owl with letters for all of us."

"Oh, what'd she say?" Cait asked taking her letter and handing me mine was we walked towards potions.

"It's a birth announcement," Delph answered. Cait squealed as I covered my ears.

"Ain't she adorable?" Cait studied the picture of a red faced baby. I just shrugged. Babies had never been of much interest to me.

"Whose is she?" Cait asked looking at the letter.

"She's Charlie and Ursula's." Cait and Delphine kept looking at the picture. For the hundreth time I was glad I didn't have any baby siblings. They were totally annoying. I just shoved my letter in my pocket..

"Her name's Melanie."

"Cute, later Delph. Hera and I gotta get to potions," Cait explained as we reached the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

We had charms with the Ravenclaw, which was neither a good thing or a bad thing. Today we were put into groups to work a simple colorchanging charm.

"Does everyone here understand this charm?" the professor asked as we split into groups. We of course all answered yes so we could get started. I was in a group with Emmy-Hope Frost-Xavier, Lucio Longbottom, both Ravenclaws and Shawn Cryingwolf from my house. Emmy-Hope is muggle born. Lucio is the son of my father's friends Neville and Luna Longbottom. Almost immeditally Emmy-Hope took charge of the group, her little nose constantly in the air and her pale hair and skin seemed to glow. If I didn't know better I might think her mother was Veela, like my Aunt Fleur.

"Emmy, I think you're doing it wrong," Lucio said softly, but Emmy-Hope just glared at him.

"My name is Emmy-Hope, not 'Emmy' and I'm not doing it wrong," she stated waving her wand and causing the mouse the start squeaking loudly and twitch its legs.

"Miss Frost-Xavier, what do you think you're doing?" our professor asked rushing over to us and waving his wand at the poor mouse who stopped squeaking and twitching.

"I was just following directions," she stated her nose back up in the air.

"You were obviously not paying attention. I specifically told you it's a jab, not a poke." Shawn and Lucio tried not to smile as they each pointed at the mouse and said the chant. Half the mouse turned black and the other half was red.

"Ah, very good. Longbottom and Cryingwolf have gotten it. Now, Miss Potter?" I nodded as the mouse turned back to its original color. I said the words and made the right wand movements, but as usual nothing happened. I was still hopeless at charms.

"Well, it will be another night of practicing for you Miss Potter." Emmy-Hope laughed tossing her hair and looking smug as Lucio stared at her.

"Same for you Miss Frost-Xavier. Now I would like you all to be able to do this spell properly by the open house in two weeks,"

"Yes Professor"

"Good, class dismissed."

"Hera," I heard someone call from behind me. Spinning around I found myself face to face with Galactus. He had just come from the transfiguration classroom and Professor Raven was shaking her head at him.

"Hi," I squeaked sounding very much like the mouse from class.

"You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks."

"Want to walk with me to potions?" I had to fight to keep my mouth from dropping open. Unsure I'd be able to speak without stuttering I nodded.

"Did you finish your homework from last class?" Finally my tongue came unglued from my mouth.

"Yeah," I answered softly my cheeks redding a little.

"Wasn't the part about identification potions fasinating? There's even one to tell a mudblood from a pureblood, wonder if it works on halfs?"

"I did see that part, and I don't think it would."

"You are a pureblood right Hera?"

"Of course," I stated glaring as if asking him how dare he even think otherwise. While most boys would run if I gave them this look, Galactus only smiled brighter.

"Good. You should've been put in Slytherin."

"I know, but all my family has been Gryffendors, I think."

"Mine's all been Slytherin, although I'm not so sure my sister should be. She actually thinks she can love a mudblood." I gasped wrinkling my nose up in disgust. Although I wasn't as anti-muggle as Galactus they did have their faults.

"Which one is she chasing?" I asked figuring it would at least make interesting gossip later.

"Some Hufflepuff, which only makes it worse," Galactus said as we reached the dungeon. Professor Swamp did her usual and divided us into pairs. At least this time she put me with someone who has more intelligence than my cauldron. At first we couldnt' get the potion to turn the right color, but after we double checked the ingretents I realized we had forgotten one, which quickly fixed the potion..

"Potter, Prince, let's see what you've managed to make." Lilleth handed Swamp the vial.

"Good, look at this class. Potter and Prince managed to get both the right color and texture. Now we just need to test it. If it works properly the teacup should grow hair," she explained pouring a few drops of our potion on a very ugly teacup. Immeditally the teacup sproated think blueish hair.

":Nice color Potter," one of the Slytherin girls taunted me.

"Shut up 'Tisha," Galactus said glaring at her. Tisha glared back but then dropped her eyes to her books.

"Okay class, everyone whose potion didn't turn the right color, please figure out where you went wrong and write a foot of parchment about it." I could hear the class grumbling, but I wasn't really paying attention. I'd never had a potion or spell work perfectly, I'd barely even managed to pass my first year.

"Good job Potter," Lilleth said smiling at me. "It was your idea to make sure we'd added the powered blowfish scales."

"Um, thanks Lil."

"Hey, it was nothing. Besides, according to Galactus you shouldn't even be a Gryffendor. Maybe you aren't so bad after all." I smiled as we said good-bye and headed to lunch. As I walked I wondered if there was anyway to convince that stupid hat to resort me into Slytherin.

"Hera, wait up," the twins called after me having to had to stay longer to clean up something.

"What the heck is going on with you and the Slytherins?" Carolyna asked shaking her head as if in shame.

"What do you mean. Galactus and Lilleth are nice."

"Maybe to you. It was because of some of your new 'friends' housemates that we had to stay after."

"I never said they were all nice. Jeanine sure isn't," I muttered as we entered the dining hall to see Jeanine once agian all over Galactus, who just looked completely helpless.

"Poor Galactus," I whispered softly.

"He's a jerk," Carolyna insisted as we sat down.

"No he's not!"

"He hates us, Hera. Since there's no proof who are mum is, we're as good as half bloods to him," Cait stated. I shook my head.

"Why don't you just ask your father then?" I stated glaring at them as I stood up and sat down at the other end of the table.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of lunch was strained. No one really wanted to talk to me, except a few Slytherins who kept glancing at me across the hall. The classes after lunch were also horrid. No one in my own house would talk to me and the other classes we had with other houses were just as bad. Apparently, one of the Slytherin girls said something to one of the twins, some insult or something, now everyone seemed to hate the Slytherins and their friends, including me.

"Honestly, Hera, I don't see how you can keep sticking up for them," Erin exclaimed as she glared at me and Locke in the common room after class.

"I don't see why you are so against them," I retorted throwing Locke a piece of chocolate frog.

"You know as well as I do both Weasly's are pure bloods!" I took my time answering. No one knew for sure the twins heritage, except maybe their father.

"They're your friends Hera. You aren't even standing up for them."

"Erin, stay out of my business," I stated leaving the common room with Locke still curled around my neck.

"What's that?" I heard from behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with Jeanine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wrinkling my freckled nose.

"That thing around your neck." I froze and reached up realizing for the first time that Locke was still curled around my neck.

"It's a um scarf."

"It's a dragon isn't it?"

"NO, of course no!" I could feel my ears turning red as a loud crowd gathered around us.

"Hey, everybody, Potter's got an illegal pet!" Jeanine shouted causing Locke to wake up.

"Please hold still," I begged him in a whisper, but Locke didn't want to listen. He raised his little head causing several people in the crowd to gasp.

"What is going on out here?" My heart sank when I heard his voice.

"Headmaster Potter! Hera's got an illegal dragon!" Jeanine shouted as the crowd stepped back to reveal me trying to calm Locke. All the noise had scared him.

"Miss Potter, my office now," he ordered as I looked at the floor. I didnt' care about the punishment, but he'd take Locke away. Almost as if he understood Locke cooed in my ear as we followed Professor Potter. "Daystar," he said when we reached the gargoyle. The door slammed behind us the minute. "Hera, please sit down." I glared but sat down on the floor. Professor Potter said nothing as he sat down at his desk.

"Your head of house will be here shortly." As Professor Potter finished that statement, my head of house walked in.

"What's the little trouble maker done now?"

"Apparently she's been keeping a pet dragon in the dorm," Professor Potter said. I rolled my eyes as Locke watched Professor Potter growling slightly.

"I see. What does Hera have to say in her defense?"

"Professor, I can't get rid of him. I raised him from a baby!"

"Hmm, where is this dragon?"

"This is Locke," I said gently uncurling Locke from around my neck. Both Professor Potter and Professor Munroe looked at Locke who cooed at Professor Munroe.

"Are you sure this is a dragon?" she asked looking at the Head Master.

"That's what the other students called it, but I've never seen one so tiny. I'll have to consult an expert as what this creature really is."

"Does that mean I can keep him?" I asked looking up at Professor Potter.

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't you explain how you came to aquire such a strange creature?" Professor Munroe asked. I looked at her. She still had grass in her hair from one of her lessons and was studying Locke quizically.

"I found an egg in the back yard. I didn't think it was a dragon. It was about the size of a chicken egg."

"Who's backyard was this?" Professor Potter interrupted.

"I don't see why that's important."

"Hera, just tell us. Was it your grand parents'?"

"No, it was when we were in America investigating something. I was just climbing trees, when I fell and found the egg."

"Did you see the house?"

"Not really, but I could tell it was huge, maybe a bit bigger than Malfoy Manor."

"Fasinating," Professor Munroe muttered running a finger over Locke's dark plum head. Locke cooed and moved his head against her finger.

"He likes you," I stated as Professor Potter just stared at Professor Munroe.

"Hera, why don't you go on back to the dorm."

"Can I take Locke with me?" Professor Munroe glanced at Professor Potter who sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You can keep him until we hear back from Charlie."

"Thank you," I whispered as Locke nodded his head flying after me as we left Professor Potter's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hey y'all, thanx for da reviews, leaves a froot roll up for Jinxeh, smart girl, very very smart, Now for a challenge. Okay mah X-Men fantics an peeps, which of da professors mentioned so far is an X-Men? review y'all, oh, ah don't own anythang ya recognize, although ownin da X-Men could be fun, Jean could do mah homework...or not.

I paused outside the door. I could still hear them talking, but I could only make out a few of the words. From what I could hear, Professor Munroe was behind me on keeping Locke, saying he wasn't actually a dragon but a type of lizard. A type of lizard found only in North America which wasn't dangerous. Professor Potter didn't seem to agree with her, but he didn't know what to with Locke until they heard the final decision from Charlie.

"Please let me keep you," I whispered to Locke who only curled up and went to sleep in my arms. We made our way back to the dorm without any problems. No one talked to me in the halls. They were pretty much deserted anyway. Everyone was at class or in their dorms.

"You got caught didn't you?" Erin asked the minute I stepped into the dorm.

"Caught?"

"The dragon. They know you have it."

"So?"

"Are they expelling you?"

"No."

"They're at least going to take that thing away right?" I just ignored her as I gently put Locke on my bed. I sat down next to him thinking. Professor Potter was writing to Uncle Charlie. If he agreed with him then Locke was gone, forever, but what if Professor Munroe was right? They let us have toads, why would a lizard be any different?

I didn't leave my bed the rest of that day. Instead I just stared at Locke. I didn't go to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs or even get up when it was dinner time. They couldn't take Locke away, I wouldn't let them.

"Hera? Are you in here?" I didn't look up.

"Hera, you can't keep this up. Look come to dinner." I stroked Locke as he purred softly. This was the first time since lunch that anyone in my own house had seemed to even care about me.

"Hera, c'mon. I found something out about Locke that might help you get to keep him." I looked up then moved the curtains. Lizzie was sitting next to the bed.

"You found something?"

"Sort of. I read every dragon book in the library and nowhere could I find a reference to Locke. Hera, I don't think he's a real dragon, or if he is, he's super rare." Locke looked at Lizzie then purred again. I studied Locke, he still looked like a minarature dragon, even though both Lizzie and Professor Munroe were convinced he wasn't.

"Did you look up North American dragon breeds?"

"Yup, nothing. There's not many breeds left alive in that part of the world.

"Then what is he?"

"I don't know. Did Professor Potter write Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, hey why are you talking to me? I thought everyone hated me."

"You're family I could never actually hate you, and besides the twins might be halfsies, no one really knows anyway." I laughed a little causing Locke to startle and breathe a little smoke from his nose.

"Maybe he's a fire breathing lizard," Lizze suggested wrinkling her freckled nose.

"Maybe. Professer Munroe didn't seem too shocked, more like interested, when she first saw him. Like she'd seen something like this before."

"Strange, but she is from North America. C'mon, you need to eat, here," Lizze said handing me some food she'd probably gotten from the house elves. I knew the twins had nicked it, they were good at that.

"But."

"Don't worry, the twins don't hate you either, a little embarrassed, but hey they stole the food for us."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: as usual ah don't own anythang y'all recognize, R an R peeps, sorry dis is short, but ahll be gone for like a month for X-Mas break an ah wanted ta give mah loyal readers somethang ta read while ah was gone.

The next morning things seemed better. Almost everyone had forgotten about my 'betrayal' of the Weasley twins, with the exception of Erin who hates me for more reasons then that. Locke stayed pretty much out of sight and the biggest thing I had to worry about was whether or not I could keep him.

"Hera, check this out! I found something!" Lizze screamed running down the hall, a book in her hand.

"Does it prove Locke's not a dragon?" I asked pausing at the classroom door.

"Not exactly, but the smallest dragon ever on record was thirty-five pounds as an adult and it was yellow. How much do you think Locke weighs?"

"About twelve pounds, I compared him to Dromie's cat."

"Then there's no way he could be a dragon. He's way too small!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Rahne/Andromeda asked walking past.

"We might've found proof Locke's not a dragon."

"Yeah, great. Oh, Hera, my father says he's coming to the open house and that he'll be looking at how you're doing since your father will be too busy greeting the other parents."

"Um, great?" I asked not sure why Mr. Lupin even cared about me. According to Uncle Bill, Mr. Lupin, I refuse to call him Remus because he's an adult, helped my father raise me. At one point I'd even overheard others talking about some rumors of him wanting to adopt me, but I just dismissed it as some uninformed git talking.

"Hera, don't you understand? He'll see all those classes you're failing and be talking to your professors," Rahne explained.

"So, everyone knows I'm failing transfiguration, herbology, charms and defense."

"How can you be failing defense? Your father used to teach it."

"I don't know. I just have a hard time getting the spells to work right. I'm not too bad with the tests and stuff like that," I answered as we entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom (DADA from now on). As usual our professor wasn't there yet. He was usually late, but none of us students minded because it gave us some extra time to finish up our assignments.

"Hera, what did put for the last part of the werewolf essay?"

"Nothing I'm telling you, Dane. Why don't you ask Rahne?'

"Hey, Aunt Dromie!"

"Hera! Did you have to do that?" Rahne hissed at me as the door of the class room slid open.


End file.
